Asuntos Delicados
by Anne D. Portgas
Summary: One-Shot. Los chicos del Sweet Amoris se disponen a jugar a la botella, pero existe un problema: solo hay una única chica, Sucrette. Además, éstos descubrirán el porqué de no deber involucrar a Alexy en este tipo de juegos.


Amour Sucré y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera, Dake sería fijo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Asuntos Delicados<strong>

El frasco transparente, que anteriormente estaba lleno de vodka, pasaba de un lado a otro en las manos de Alexy. Con una sonrisa, que distaba mucho de ser tranquilizadora, la colocó en medio de aquel círculo improvisado por los alumnos del Sweet Amoris.

–Vale, antes de nada... –habló Nathaniel, con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que había sido arrastrado a formar parte de aquello–, ¿por qué jugamos a la botella con una sola chica?

Todas las miradas de aquel corro se dirigieron a la única fémina del grupo, Sucrette, que se encogió de hombros ante la repentina llamada de atención, algo azorada.

–Soy la única que queda... –murmuró.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían marchado hace un rato, y con ellos, todas las mujeres a excepción de la alumna nueva, que al parecer tenía mucho más aguante de lo que esperaban. La fiesta organizada por el instituto resultó mucho más larga de lo que creían, quedando ahora unos pocos en el gimnasio.

–No podemos hacer nada si las demás se han ido –reflexionó Lysandro.

–Vamos, ¡será divertido! –intentó animar Alexy–. Tener solo a una chica lo hará mas interesante.

–No jodas, eso solo lo hace más interesante para ti –recriminó Castiel, haciendo referencia a la homosexualidad del gemelo.

El aludido solo pudo reprimir una carcajada y poner una sonrisa con la que, si no lo conocieran, parecía el ser más inocente del mundo.

–¿Quién empieza? –preguntó Armin.

–Yo –Kentin levantó la mano–, quiero terminar cuanto antes.

El de ojos verdes tomó la botella dubitativo y con cuidado la giró, rezando para que se parara delante de Sucrette. Pero ese mismo día, el soldado descubrió que rezar no sirve de nada en esos casos.

El frasco se detuvo en Castiel.

–¿Q-qué? –musitó, maldiciendo su suerte.

El pelirrojo le miró con unos ojos que decían claramente "si te acercas, te mato, y luego tiro tus cachitos al Sena". Ken tembló, pero no por miedo, claro que no... Él era todo un hombre, con músculos y todo, como podría tener miedo de...

Besar a Castiel. Delante de todos. Y luego ser arrojado al fondo del río.

¡Demonios, sí! Tenía miedo, pero solo un poquito.

–¡N-no vale, ha sido de prueba! –se excusó, tomando la botella de nuevo para girarla.

Kentin cerró fuertemente los ojos, deseando que esta vez tuviera suerte, pero como antes, ésta no estaba de su lado.

Se paró delante de Alexy.

–¡Síii! –gritó el gemelo mientras el soldado sentía que se le iba toda la sangre del cuerpo–. Recordaré este beso para siempre –si fuera posible, alrededor de Alexy habrían multitud de flores y corazones flotando.

–¡Y una mierda! –gritó el de ojos verdes con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

–El destino ha hablado, querido...

–¡Tengo derecho a negarme! –Kentin solo quería que le tragara la tierra.

–¿Estás seguro? –intervino Sucrette–. Si te niegas a besar a la persona que te ha tocado, ésta te puede pedir que hagas algo para compensarlo.

En ese mismo momento, el rubor que cubría las mejillas de Ken se extendió, imaginando todo tipo de cosas que el gemelo podría pedirle.

Todo. Tipo. De. Cosas.

–Venga, no te hagas el duro... Lo estás deseando tanto como yo –dijo Alexy con un tono cantarino y una sonrisa que delataba lo bien que se lo estaba pasando, siendo ajeno al sufrimiento de su compañero.

Kentin lo sabía, sabía que solo había una solución para salir de aquello. Y era besar a Alexy.

–Pero... ¡No se te ocurra pasarte! –gritó el de ojos verdes viendo como el gemelo se acercaba más y más a él.

Kentin cerró fuertemente los ojos e imaginó que quien le depositaba un suave beso en sus labios era otra persona, aunque los demás eran totalmente conscientes de la cruda realidad.

Alexy se separó incluso aun más contento que antes, mientras dejaba a un abochornado soldado maldiciendo en voz baja, pero eso sí, sonrojado hasta las trancas.

–¿Quién va ahora? –preguntó de nuevo Armin.

Ninguno respondió, pues aun estaban en shock mientras asimilaban que acababan de ver a dos hombres besándose.

Ante la inexistente respuesta, el que giró esta vez la botella fue el gamer.

Y frente a todo pronóstico, salió mejor parado de lo que esperaba, pues él había tenido la suerte que le faltaba a Kentin.

Le tocaba besar a Sucrette.

–¡Mi hermano se hace todo un hombre! –gritó orgulloso Alexy, avergonzando a su gemelo.

–¡C-cállate! –intentó disimular un leve sonrojo, mas fue imposible–. Su, si no quieres...

–Está bien... –accedió la chica, en igual estado que el de ojos azules. Aunque no lo admitiese, se moría de ganas de besar al moreno.

Ambos se acercaron frente a la inquisidora mirada de todos. El beso fue corto, inexperto, apenas un roce, pero lo suficiente para poder comparar las caras de los dos chicos con la bandera de Japón. Y aunque los rostros de Castiel, Nathaniel y Lysandro mostraran pura indiferencia, sus interiores emanaban furia, celos y tristeza respectivamente.

¡Cómo había podido tener tanta suerte el idiota de Armin!

Kentin no estaba mucho mejor que ellos, pues aun no recuperado de su experiencia con Alexy, deseaba poner en práctica todo lo aprendido en la academia militar con el gamer.

Sí, al lunes siguiente, el gemelo moreno iba a ser hombre muerto.

El siguiente en girar la botella fue Nathaniel, que no muy convencido del todo, había permanecido todavía con ellos, quizá para poder besar a...

No.

No.

No.

NO.

Eso simplemente no podía estar pasando, no al delegado. Tenía que ser un sueño, o el universo era un cabrón para hacerle eso.

De entre todas las personas, simplemente no podía haberle tocado justamente _él_.

Castiel.

Hubo un pesado silencio en el gimnasio, que fue roto por la exclamación de un pelirrojo indignado.

–¡¿Estás de coña, verdad?!

–Esto no puede estar pasando... Esto no puede estar pasando... –se repetía como un mantra Nathaniel.

–¡Me niego a tocar al imbécil del delegaducho! –alegó el guitarrista con una mirada que podía derretir el páramo más helado del planeta.

Lysandro, temiendo que se formara una Tercera Guerra Mundial, intentó calmar a su mejor amigo con unas palmadas en la espalda y unas palabras de consuelo. En vano, claro.

–La botella ha hablado, amigo mío –hizo una pausa–. Podría haber sido peor.

–¡No hay nada peor que esto!

Nathaniel deseaba morir en ese momento, porque después de haberlo pensado lo mejor que podía (y eso era mucho teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba), salía perdiendo hiciese lo que hiciese. Él no quería besar a Castiel (¡ni tocarlo con un palo!), pero si se negaba y el Leunam le mandaba algo...

Podía morir, teniendo en cuenta de que el pelirrojo le haría tirarse desde la azotea del instituto, o peor, ¡firmarle todos sus justificantes de ausencia!

Inadmisible.

Definitivamente, quería morirse.

–¿Qué harás, Nath? –preguntó Sucrette, compadeciéndose de él.

Tragó saliva, y se dispuso a pronunciar las palabras más difíciles de su vida.

–¡Bésame! –gritó mientras cogía a Castiel de las solapas de su chaqueta.

El guitarrista tardó en hacer reaccionar a su cerebro. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O el alcohol le estaba haciendo oír cosas impensables?

–¿Q-qué? –murmuró aun sin creérselo. Castiel pensaba que estaba en una pesadilla después de desmayarse por pasarse con la bebida.

–¡Que me beses! ¡Rápido! –le apuró el delegado, deseando que todo terminara cuanto antes.

Y como si de magia se tratase, los labios del pelirrojo se juntaron en un choque brusco con los del rubio. No fue cosa de Castiel, que aun seguía en trance, sino de Alexy, que como buena alcahueta, había empujado al guitarrista a los brazos del delegado. Literalmente.

Cuando ambos fueron conscientes de lo que había pasado, se separaron súbitamente, Nathaniel sintiéndose más avergonzado que nunca y Castiel con ganas de asesinar a alguien. Y exactamente eso hubiera pasado si Lysandro no hubiera sujetado a su amigo a tiempo.

–¡Te voy a matar, Alexy! –gruñía mientras era retenido por el joven Ainsworth–. ¡Prepárate!

–Pero si ha sido precioso... ¡Hasta tengo una foto! –sonrió el de pelo azul mientras mostraba su móvil y los que hace un momento se habían besado palidecieron.

Alexy lo sabía, estaba seguro. El lunes cuando apareciera por el instituto, Nathaniel y Castiel lo matarían por ello, pero moriría feliz mandando la foto a todos sus contactos.

Y con esto, el Sweet Amoris tendría que buscarse otro par de gemelos.

El siguiente en girar la botella era el causante de todos los males de los chicos, es decir, Alexy. Con los dedos cruzados y deseando que le tocara Kentin, el objeto hizo su elección para bien o para mal.

Lysandro.

El gemelo suspiró con resignación y miró a quien le había tocado.

–Quítate la camiseta, por favor –pidió amablemente el de ojos desiguales.

–¿Eh? –profirió Alexy.

–No quiero besarte, así que quítate la camiseta –explicó Lysandro–, por favor.

–¿Qué? ¡Es muy humillante! –se quejó, en vano.

–Por favor –volvió a pedir el joven Ainsworth.

Alexy hizo lo que le pedía y, pudiendo distinguir una pequeñísima sonrisa en el victoriano, se quitó la camiseta. En pleno invierno y nevando.

Y así, los alumnos del Sweet Amoris descubrieron que los más callados son los peores.

El siguiente turno era el más esperado por todos los chicos presentes (exceptuando a Alexy), pues siendo Sucrette la única fémina del grupo, sabían que alguno de ellos tendría la suerte de que le tocara. Para unos, eso significaba que podrían despedirse de la humillación sufrida en jugadas atrás, y para otros simplemente el poder probar los dulces y delicados labios de la alumna nueva.

Con nerviosismo, la chica giró la botella frente a la atenta mirada de todos. Y como si fuera una broma del cruel destino, que lo era, el endemoniado objeto se paró enfrente de la única persona que los chicos no creían que le llegara a tocar. Ya que... ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que sucediera eso? Es más, si en el hipotético caso de que existiera una fuerza superior y absoluta, ¿cómo era capaz de hacerles una cosa así?

Sucrette miró con algo de recelo a quien le había tocado.

Alexy.

El susodicho sonrió con demasiada confianza, tanto que daba miedo, y se acercó a la chica. Antes de que ninguno de los demás pudieran reaccionar, el gemelo ya estaba encima de Sucrette besándola de un modo que distaba mucho de ser inocente. Es más, si los chicos no supieran que a Alexy le iban los tíos, podrían haber jurado que estaba disfrutando con eso.

Y es que quizá lo hacía, pero no de la manera que ellos creían.

Cuando por fin se separaron, después de un corto tiempo en el que la chica no tuvo otra opción que seguirle el juego al gemelo, Alexy echó a correr sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

No pasó ni un segundo y los demás chicos ya estaban persiguiendo al fugitivo buscando venganza.

Y así, los alumnos del Sweet Amoris descubrieron que nunca se debe jugar a la botella con Alexy.


End file.
